palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gods of Nôlthwyk
The peoples of the former Nôlthwykan Empire follow twelve gods of Nôvron . Griimaerín, The Wanderer Depicted as an old man wearing worn travelling clothes and wielding a gnarled wooden staff. Anyone who is about to embark upon a journey, will pray to Griimaerín to watch over them and ensure they get to their destination. Travellers wishing to secure the protection of Griimaerín will offer a small carved token in the shape of Griimaerín’s staff in a mound of dirt of the traveller’s starting location. More serious protection may warrant the sacrifice of a foal. Selgar, The Sailor Selgar is usually depicted as a man festooned with kelp and barnacles, often wielding a harpoon or equipped with the claw of a crab. He is the patron of sailors, fishermen and all those travel on the seas. It is said that he dwells deep below the Nôvron Sea, brewing great storms to destroy those who do not appease him. Before a voyage, a ship’s crew will burn a pyre of fish bones to ensure the voyage’s safety. The larger the pyre and the bones, the more it will please Selgar. Selgar is known as a fickle being, usually drunk, he will sometimes sink ships for no reason other than he is bored. Gelfemori, The Golden Woman: Gelfemori is the goddess of healing, the sick and wounded pray to her to heal them. She is depicted as a beautiful woman with long golden hair, girls with golden hair are said to be blessed by Gelfemori and will often become healers and herbalists. Gelfemori is said to be a loving deity who is dedicated to helping her followers, those praying to her for help can light candles and sing the hymns of healing. Herfingrei, The Farmer: All those that work the land pray to Herfingrei to provide a good harvest. Herfingrei is depicted as man with simple clothes and a bent back. Farmers will usually make an offering of whatever produce or livestock they keep to secures Herfingrei’s blessing. Lifirmov, The Life Mother: Lifirmov is said to be the mother to the world. She protects all people of Nôvron as a mother would protect her children. She is depicted as kindly, yet powerful woman wielding a silver shield. Venndar, The Mage: As magic is not as common as it once was, the worship of Venndar has dwindled. He was once the patron of all magic users, but is now viewed with fear and superstition. Some believe that Venndar is more of a demon, and that he is responsible for the foul and magical monsters that roam the world. The remaining mages of Nôvron still regard him as their patron and conduct strange magic rituals with blood sacrifice and the consumption of hallucinogens to appease him. He is depicted as mysterious figure, hooded and cloaked in blue. Lufjenan, The Lover: Also known as the Joiner of Peoples, Lufjenan is the patron of love and companionship. Nôvroni marriage ceremonies are conducted by Lufjenani priests, couples will join hands before a shrine of Lufjenan and pray for a long and blissful life together. Lufjenan is shown a figure with the face of a man and a woman, joined as one. Strenovull, The Warrior: Those about to do battle will pray to Strenovull by offering their own blood, usually from a cut to the hand. Those mighty enough to impress Strenovull in life will be offered a place at his table in the afterlife, where they will drink and feast with the greatest fighters of all time. Strenovull is depicted as warrior clad in fur and iron, wielding his great axe: Brônbrengan. Honvil, The Builder: Builders, masons, craftsmen, artisans and all manner of tradesmen pray to Honvil to help them ply their craft. Honvil uses his great hammer to help strengthen buildings, tools and weapons. Men appease Honvil by building monuments to his glory. A mason might build a spire or statue while a blacksmith would craft a hammer to be hung above his forge. Honvil is depicted as giant made of iron, holding his hammer: Stonbrek. Sprennolel, The Speaker of Future and Past: Also referred to as The Storyteller, all men respect and fear Sprennolel. It is said that he knows all that has passed and all that lies ahead. He determines the path that all men take and once something is set in motion, it cannot be changed. He is depicted as a withered old man, weaving a great tapestry that shows the fate of the world. Men do not usually pray to Sprennolel as their future is already known to him. In times of true desperation many will plead with The Storyteller to change their fate, offering a sacrifice of whatever is most precious to them. This prayer can be disastrous, as it may not change a man’s fate for the better. Lukluan, The Artist: The Patron of all musicians, painters, writers and poets who pray to Lukluan for inspiration. Lukluan is a vain and self-centred goddess who loves herself above all. Artists wishing to gain her favour will create works to flatter and praise Lukluan. They will write poems that tell of her wonder and grace, or paint portraits that show her beauty. Lukluan is depicted as a crimson haired woman, more beautiful than any other, holding a silver mirror. Brenmoran, The Bringer of Death and Winter: Depicted as a gaunt figure shrouded in tattered black robes with deathly white skin and eyes that gleam with pale light. Brenmoran is the ultimate adversary, he brings the cold and desolate winter to punish all those who insult the gods. All those who do not appease Brenmoran in life will be made his slaves in death. It is said that it was Brenmoran who brought about the eternal winter that grips the land of Nôlthwyk, angered by the hubris of the last Emperor Falandir. Category:Gods Category:Nôlthwyk Category:Nôvron